Exceptionally Ordinary
by MuslimBarbie
Summary: How someone like strong, brilliant, wild Amy Pond chose a bloke like nice, good, kind, but oh-so-boring Rory might be his greatest mystery yet. - Eleven/Amy; Amy/Rory.


Title: Exceptionally Ordinary  
Summary: _____How someone like strong, brilliant, __wild_ Amy Pond could choose a bloke like nice, good, kind, but oh-so-_boring_ Rory is his greatest mystery yet.  
Word count: 873  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have been canon.

* * *

"**He had heard that women often love plain ordinary men, but he did not believe it, because he judged by himself and he could only love beautiful, mysterious, exceptional ****women."** – Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy

* * *

It's not that he does not like Rory, because he does. A lot. He is a good bloke – good, kind, loyal. The best sort, really. He cares about people and while he does not particularly agree with everything the Doctor says, he usually does it, because he knows he is right. On paper, Rory is the perfect fit. The sort of fellow that is needed on his travels; the sort that is always meant to be one of his companions.

Only, the Doctor has never been one to follow what he is meant to.

Rory is great, beyond great, really—fantastic. But there is something too soft about him, too trident normal, too ordinary, too… plain. Yes, plain. That is the word; Rory is incredibly, fantastically, exceptionally _plain_. So plain, in fact, that had Amy not been (secretly? quietly?) engaged to him, he would have never taken notice of him at all.

Of all the mysteries, all the troubles, all the unbelievable, fascinating, marvellous things he has seen, none has ever baffled him quite like Amy and Rory's unlikely relationship. Because even he cannot quite understand how someone like Amy – his strong, brilliant, _wild_ Amy Pond – could choose a bloke like Rory – nice, good, kind, but oh-so-_boring_ Rory. It might be the greatest mystery he has seen yet.

Not that it matters, because Rory joins them regardless. Them; him and Amy. A them, which quickly turns into him _and_ Amy _and_ Rory. Which is not awkward. No, not at all. Not in the slightest bit. It is not awkward unless they make it awkward. So it is fine, alright, all good-under-the-hood. Except for one tiny, minisculey, importantly large detail: Rory is full of awkward; so full that he leaks it from every pore, every bit of his body (perhaps that is why he needs such a large nose?). His very existence is awkward personified. And it is because he is such an ordinary and plain bloke that when put in such exceptionally extraordinary situations, he becomes a blundering mess of awkward.

The Doctor ignores it, of course. He is good at that. He has plenty of experience with it, after all; one does not get to be as old as him without learning how to ignore things properly. It is a very important skill, after all; especially now, when in such a predicament.

It does not help that Amy is not exactly good at balancing their dynamic, tentative three-way relationship. In fact, she is bloody awful at it. Perhaps the worst he has ever encountered. She never seems to get it right. When she is meant to be having a romantic dinner with Rory, she sits beside him and watches while he fixes the TARDIS. When she is meant to be on a date Rory, she is telling stories of their adventures instead. She even gives them the wrong roles in Venice: Rory as her brother and him as her fiancé.

But then when Amy is meant to be picking a destination with him, she is off somewhere with Rory. When she is meant to be answering his questions, she is busy snogging Rory instead. She stays with him, but she picks Rory. No, when it comes to properly balancing relationships, Amy is definitely the worst he has ever seen. And he has seen it all.

Not that it will matter in the end. No, not in the slightest.

Rory joins them because the Doctor insists upon it. He brings him along to remind Amy that she cannot act the way she does when she has a fiancé waiting at the sidelines for her. And it works, because she does not try to corner him or attack him with her lips again. But he knows that it will not be long until Rory is gone and out of the picture all together. Because you do not get to be as old, as wise, as experienced as him without knowing how these sorts of things pan out. Rory is too normal, too plain, too ordinary to fit into their travels; he needs someone just as boring as him. And Amy – his mad, flirtatious, _beautiful_ Amy Pond – is anything but plain, boring, and ordinary. She needs something more, something wild, something as fantastic and magnificent as she is.

Only, when it comes down to it, it is Rory that she chooses.

It does not matter all the fantastical worlds the Doctor's taken her to, all he has show her; she has gone her entire life without his wonders. In the end it is Rory she cannot imagine her life without. Because, really, all she wants is her large-nosed, brain-numbingly plain, man-boy. And when they stand in the TARDIS, snogging to the point of oxygen deprivation, the Doctor realises that he never actually had her. Not really. Not the way Rory does. Because, as it turns out, Rory is something he can never be. Rory is not just ordinary; no, no, he is far more than that. He is exceptional.

Exceptionally ordinary.

* * *

**Note:** Once upon a time, I was meant to be studying for my first midterm of the semester. So naturally, being the fangirl that I am, I decide that I would much rather write a drabble. I asked **Muffintine** for a prompt or a quote and when she gave me that my mind exploded. Seriously. There's no better Eleven/Amy/Rory quote around. Anyways, I wrote this instead of studying last night (but don't worry; I'm pretty sure I still did amazing on my midterm). It was really choppy and my tenses were all over the place, but Muffintine (being my angel and all) saved it. Thanks, girl! I dunno where I would be without you.

Review, please.


End file.
